musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Aramis
Aramis is one of the main characters in the series, The Musketeers. He is played by Santiago Cabrera. Biography Military contribution Aramis was known to have partaken and sustained injuries in the Siege of Montauban and the Île de Ré in 1621 and 1622.Friends and Enemies As a Musketeer Aramis spent time with Adele Bessette whilst her consort, Armand Richelieu was out doing business. In her company, he explained to her the origin of all the scars on his body. He tried persuading her to move away from the Cardinal, making note that he did not love her as much as the Musketeer did. When the Cardinal returned early from his business, Aramis was forced to escape quickly through Adele's bedroom window onto the street below, unfortunately leaving behind his pistol. At Treville's house, Aramis and his friends were informed about Captain Cornet who disappeared whilst on a mission for the King in Chatres. After returning with no information of the captain's whereabouts, Aramis was forced to join in a fight against D'Artagnan, when he arrived in the Musketeer courtyard, accusing Athos of the murder of his father. Aramis helped cease the duel, but was then surprised to witness Treville arresting Athos on the suspicion of robbery and murder. While traveling with Porthos, accompanied by D'Artagnan, Aramis and his friends found Cornet's body. He told D'Artagnan that whoever did it, was responsible for his father's death as well. .|left]] When Porthos had captured Dujon, Aramis threatened to shoot him if he did not tell them who was responsible for Cornet's death. Taking his time to prepare the musket, Dujon finally revealed the killer's identity to be Gaudet, captain of the Red Guards. By infiltrating the Red Guard camp, Aramis and his friends succeeded in subduing the soldiers and capturing Gaudet, however, when the captain tried to kill D'Artagnan, he was stabbed instead. Despite this, Aramis concluded that the stolen uniforms and Dujon's confession would be enough to free Athos. Following a celebration for Athos' release in the tavern, Aramis went to visit Adele in her house, but was instead greeted by her servant who gave him his musket. In a plot, devised by the Musketeers to get inside information about the criminal Vadim, Aramis helped to stage an illegal duel for D'Artagnan to be arrested and taken to the Chatelet. On Good Friday, Aramis was required to join the company of Musketeers to protect the Queen at the prison. When prisoners started escaping, he helped to round them up and kill any who tried to get out of the gates. After the Queen was set free by Vadim, he pushed to the ground, away from the passing gunfire. He apologised for his roughness, but the Queen thanked him anyway. The Queen later requested his presence in the palace where she thanked him once again, and gave him a pendant as a gift for his valor. Aramis was advised by Porthos not to get too acquainted with the Queen, for fear of getting himself into trouble. After hearing some vital information from D'Artagnan, Aramis joined Athos to interrogate Suzette Pinault about her nighttime visits with Vadim. They learnt nothing new. Finding her untrustworthy, he continued to follow her and found her entering Vadim's hideout with a number of the criminal's followers. Following the conclusion of the Easter mass, an attack happened outside the Notre Dame. In an attempt to protect the King and Queen's lives, Aramis covered his entire body over a thrown grenade. However, he discovered that it was a dud, and the entire attack was a distraction. Joining Athos in the Louvre palace, he helped to locate Vadim's followers and restrain them while D'Artagnan killed Vadim.Sleight of Hand Personality Playful, but with a good heart, Aramis shows a very sentimental side when it comes to choosing a path. Despite being a little bit of a womaniser, he loves and cares for the women he's with. His love for Adele Bessette goes deep enough to be worried about her when he finds that she's disappeared. Dangerously, he shows an obvious affection for the Queen after saving her from a prison attack. Ultimately, Aramis likes to be popular and often shows an engaged side to his character that likes to be the hero. He may respect his fellow companions and Muskteers, but his overall goal is to be popular with the people. When it comes to putting D'Artagnan in the Chatelet, he isn't pleased to have Treville pretend to discipline him in front of other Musketeers. At times, he can show quite an intellectual side to his character. When threatening Dujon, he shows his knowledge of debate, and uses that knowledge successfully to get his answers. Relationships Adele Bessette Knowing each other for many years, Aramis and Adele are very close, and are used to avoiding the Cardinal's appearance when they're together. They're overall quite playful and display a real sense of devotion to each other. Even in death, Adele honoured Aramis very highly by screaming that she loved him. When he later dropped by her house, he seemed desperately worried that something had happened to her, fearing the worst. Queen Anne During a prison breakout, Aramis felt obliged to protect the Queen from gunfire that unfolded around her. She grew fond of him from then on, and equally he felt feelings for her, especially after he was rewarded for his bravery with a pendant. Porthos Aramis is honest with Porthos because of their friendship. They are often seen fighting together and enjoy the glory of winning. Porthos also cares for Aramis and advises him against a relationship with the Queen because of their opposing statuses. Abilities Aramis is known throughout the musketeer regiment and throughout France as being amazing with muskets. He has exceptional aim. He is also well versed in horsemanship, marksmanship, sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Aramis is very good with his words and can seemingly talk his way out of many situations. In addition to this, he has good medical skills and is fluent in Spanish. References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers